


The Fanfic Idea Book

by mrsinkthewriter



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: AU ideas, AUs, Fanfic Ideas, Fanfiction ideas, Inspiration, fic ideas, ideas, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsinkthewriter/pseuds/mrsinkthewriter
Summary: A book of fanfic ideas that anyone can use! These are ideas that I believe are phenomenal but that I know I would not have the motivation to finish myself. Everything here is neatly organized.





	The Fanfic Idea Book

**INFORMATION/RULES:**

\- Multiple people can use the same idea. It'll be fun to see how different the results are!

\- You do not need to follow everything I write in the idea chapters to a tee. If you, for example, do not like a ship I mention, you can change it! What I write is just what I imagined. It can be fun to see what other people do differently

\- If you use any of my ideas then could you maybe mention that you got the idea from this book in either the notes of your fanfic or in the summary? This is not necessary, but I'd appreciate it. More people may be able to see what I do here that way and may potentially be inspired to write

\- If you use any of my ideas then please could you also link back to your work in the comments of the idea you took inspiration from? I'd love to read it and other people may also want to!

* * *

**The fandoms mentioned in this book so far are:**

None yet, but soon!!

* * *

**CHAPTER STRUCTURING:**

**[The idea in a nutshell]**

**Is this an AU fic:** Yes/No

**Is the main focus of this fic a ship:** Yes/No

**Potential tags:** _tag1, tag2, tag3, tag4_

\------

**Setting, AU info:**

\- Is this an AU? What is the world like if it is one?

**Backstories and Character info:**

\- Do the characters act and/or look differently than they canonically do?

\- Are there any things that have happened in the past that may affect the characters in the present? If so, what are those things?

**Plot:**

\- What happens?

\- Any ideas for a sequel?

* * *

That is all! Have fun reading my fanfic ideas! 


End file.
